Safer To Hate Her
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: Things have started to change between Draco and Hermione.What if a serious of strange episodes bring them closer together without realising it? Rated M for future chapters


**Chapter 1:  
><strong>_  
>Safer To Hate Her<br>_  
>The Great Hall was filling up quite quickly,the four houses took their seats and the sorting took Draco wasn't paying attention,he was staring at the straighted haired Hermione had changed a lot over the summer,her hair was straight,she was wearing some make-up,boys in all houses were googling at her and not to mention,her teeth were straighter and much to the jinx Draco casted on her last year,he smirked a little and was snapped out of his 'day dream' by blinked and glared at her.<p>

"What?"He snapped.

Pansy looked frightened which made him snort,of course she would look was Draco Malfoy,the son of Lucius Malfoy,one of the best Death Draco was nothing like his father,he didn't want to go into the family 'business'.He wanted to live his own sighed,

"Sorry Pansy.I'm just is it?"

"The feast has started and you've been sitting in a day dream for the whole sorting and Dumbledore's you not starving"

Draco glanced up and down the Slytherin table,seeing that infact the feast had gave a stiff nod of thanks towards Pansy and started piling his plate with feast was just as nice as the past 5 years but something was different,Draco just couldn't put his finger on what it shooked his head,he was probably day dreaming.

The chatter grew louder and louder until Dumbledore gave his speech and said goodnight,table by table the hall began to empty and Draco found himself behind blinked,he smelt something sweet...was that? Strawberries and Cream? He blinked again and leaned into sniff a little closer to her but she turned round to glare at him.

"Something wrong Malfoy?"she hissed

Draco's eyes grew malicous as he returned the glare.

"Yes 're in my way Granger"he snapped

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back round to the other Gryffindors,but obvisouly not was just trying to make him get she was finally out of his eyesight Draco and his friends walked down to the Dungeon,where they heard something strange coming from the common glanced at each other and everyone refused to go near the rolled his eyes and walked cautiously up to the slowly pushed it open and saw none other than Professor Snape,their head of house,standing in the middle of the common room,singing.

Draco blinked and then burst out in his life would he picture Snape singing._Snape! _Of all people it was _Snape! _Draco tried to reign in his laughter as he walked closer,people were beginning to glance in behind him and muffled laughs and shouts followed."UH...Professor"Draco chuckled and then slowly Snape turned around.

-

"Can you believe him!"

Hermione yelled as her,Harry and Ron walked into the living was only the first night back and yet Draco Malfoy had already succedded at getting Hermione into a bad past by and glanced at Hermione,making sure they were as far away as possible.

"Hermione,all he done was say 'You're in my way'"Ron rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch by the fireplace.

"I know! But still Ron,he was being a stupid ass about it!"

"Well it is Malfoy we're talking about"Harry interjected

Hermione shot a glare at both of her best friends and gave them a mumbled 'I'm going to bed' before walking up to the girls was only the first night and she let Draco Malfoy get to though it was just a plain rude still made her angry.

She pulled the hangings around her bed and crawled into the covers with _Hogwarts: A History _perched in her was glad that this was her Sixth year,that meant only one more year until she never had to deal with Malfoy part of her wanted to see him again,something inside her was telling her that there was something different about Hermione didn't believe it,he was still the arrogant jackass he had always shook her head and after about an hour decided that it was time to sleep.

She had a long day ahead of her,even if she didn't know it yet.

-

The Slytherin common room was full as they watched their Head Of House sing,Draco stood there as Snape slowly turned 's eyes widened as he caught sight of what his teacher was wasn't his usual black cloak and what not,they had indeed been replace by a bright red jumper with the letter S on it,obviously standing for was always wearing muggle jeans and a black of which matched,and Draco felt quite embarassed that he knew which song his teacher was was a muggle girl called Cher Lloyd's song _Swagger Jagger_.

Sniggers filled the room and Draco noticed one more weird thing about hair was wasn't his usual greasy was indeed washed and full of life."Ahh! Draco! It's great to see you"Snape slapped Draco hard on the back,causing him to lurch forward and cough."Nice..to see you too sir"He eyed Snape apprehensively and shook his head.

"Uh..Sir?"

"Yes Draco?"An unusal happy smile was on Snape's mouth,causing Draco to be afraid

"What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong? Not wrong is right with me"

"Right?"

"Right"

"No.I mean what's right with you?"

"Oh! That is none of your businesse dear boy"

And with that,the weird and unusual happy Snape bounced,not walked but _bounced _out of the common stared at the door,his mouth opening and closing to find an explanation to what happened to his favourite teacher.

"It's offical..Snape has gone crazy" 


End file.
